


Irrefutable Truths

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Still holding onto his wrists, David gently guides them up and above his head. Jeffrey smiles, even when his face feels hotter than the flames of a thousand suns, and exhales shakily, letting it happen. His hands are joined together by smooth rope, then tied to the bedframe.
Relationships: David King/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Irrefutable Truths

**Author's Note:**

> hi the reason this is late is because i was distracted playing dead by daylight! i have not written tomorrow's prompt so that will also be late LMAOOOOO enjoy

Jeffrey yelps as he's unceremoniously thrown back onto David's bed, bouncing off of the mattress before managing to settle in properly and look up at his lover. He feels his face begin to burn and he just knows that not even his huge beard would hide how red in the face he had just gotten from looking at David alone. 

The Brit is grinning down at him, eyes dark with lust and hands flitting about in anticipation. “Alright, Jeff,” he starts, voice shaking with restraint as he sets his knees onto the bed and crawls over the artist. “You remember what to do or d'ya need me to tell you again?” 

If he'd been intending to embarrass Jeffrey with his words, which he most likely wasn't, he'd definitely succeeded. Jeff feels the furious blush on his cheeks travel to his chest and it makes him look away from the positively  _ entertained  _ ex-brawler. “I— I remember,” he stammers weakly, flexing his hands and keeping his gaze firmly on a random spot on the ground. 

A soft chuckle from David calms him, because it's only in amusement, not in mockery. It never it when it's David. He turns to him and pouts slightly, which prompts David to laugh again before leaning down and kissing Jeffrey smack on the mouth. The artist eagerly returns the liplock, forgetting himself and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to deepen the embrace. 

“Ah-ah,” Davids tuts, reaching back and grabbing Jeffrey by the wrists. “Thought y'said you knew what to do? Breakin' the rules already?” 

Jeffrey gasps, sounding scandalized at the mere suggestion. He shakes his head erratically, ready to urgently interject, but before he could David comfortingly smiles down at him and presses his lips to his forehead. “'Salright, love,” he coos, relishing in the shy whimper Jeffrey emits in response. “I know you can't help it. Just so full of love, aren't you?” 

Still holding onto his wrists, David gently guides them up and above his head. Jeffrey smiles, even when his face feels hotter than the flames of a thousand suns, and exhales shakily, letting it happen. His hands are joined together by smooth rope, then tied to the bedframe. 

David's pressing kisses along his entire body, a fact he doesn't realize until the other's lips are right above his cock. He's teasing him, he knows he is, so that he could spread his legs and succumb to the pleasure. Jeffrey closes his eyes and bites his lip, trying not to think about how he looks.

The Canadian knows he's not the most attractive person out there. Hell, he doesn't think he's attractive at all to begin with. But that exact train of thought is what birthed this ritual of theirs. David had been devastated when Jeffrey admitted how self-conscious he was to him and made it his personal mission to evaporate the notion by any means necessary. 

His chosen method was this, grabbing onto Jeffrey's meaty thighs and spreading them apart as far as they could go. He bends his legs and begins wrapping his calves to his thighs, then his thighs to the bed. Now Jeffrey was completely exposed to the cool air, and to David, and unable to hide. 

“So fuckin' gorgeous, Jeff,” David growls, sitting back and simply admiring his handiwork. Jeffrey's eyes snap open and he must have given David a disbelieving look, because the other scoffs in offense. “Don't believe me?” 

David suddenly unbuttons his pants and springs his cock out into his hands and Jeffrey nearly laughs, if he wasn't salivating at the display. “See what you do to me, babe?” David demands, stroking his own cock slowly, smearing his precome all over the palm of his hand as he obscenely drips onto the bedsheets. 

“This's all  _ you,  _ Jeffrey,” the man insists, lining their throbbing erections next to each other and wrapping a hand around the both of them. “Y'feel how hard I am for you? It's 'cause you're the sexiest man I've ever seen on this Goddamned earth. You gonna tell me I'm wrong, baby?” 

The artist had apparently stopped listening quite a while ago, his entire brain having gone haywire at the rubbing of his lover's cock against his own. “ _ Holy—! _ F-Fuck,  _ David,  _ o-oh my  _ G-God—” _

“Still think I'm pullin' yer leg, sweetheart?” 

_ “No,”  _ Jeffrey relents, fighting against telling him he'd rather he be pulling something  _ else  _ of his and wriggling in his bonds to thrust upwards into the warmth of David's fist to no avail.  _ “God,  _ okay, okay! I believe you! I believe you!” 

“Not jus' sayin' that so I'll get you off, are you?” 

_ “David!”  _

The Brit throws his head back and delves into rather obnoxious laughter before calming down, snorting at his frustrated partner. “Alright, alright, no need to get like that,” he cheekily says, lifting the helpless man's body onto his lap with an absolutely feral grin. 

“Hold on tight, love.”


End file.
